Mobile phones have become common in the United States. About 90% of adults in the United States own at least one mobile phone. Additionally, wireless communication coverage (e.g., cellular wireless coverage) within the 48 contiguous states is nearly ubiquitous: cellular wireless communication service is typically available everywhere with the exception of remote rural or mountainous areas where human population is very low. Smart phones are mobile phones that have additional capabilities, for example more advanced computing capability and/or advanced connectivity than traditional cell phones (i.e., feature phones). In addition to providing customary voice services, smart phones may operate as mobile computing platforms, executing applications that may be unrelated to voice or data communication. For example, a smart phone may execute a GPS application that allows the user to input an address and then provides the user with directions for navigating to that address. A smart phone may execute a web browser application and provide user access to the Internet. A smart phone may promote the user downloading and installing new applications (e.g., third party applications) onto the smart phone and then executing those applications. A smart phone may have a large and/or high resolution touch screen color display. In some surveys, as many as 3 out of 5 mobile phones in the United States are now smart phones, and that proportion is increasing. Smart phones provide greater functionality to users. Smart phones may provide new revenue opportunities to mobile communication service providers, on-line merchants, and third party application developers.
New portable electronic devices are being developed and becoming commercially available to the public. Some of these portable electronic devices are capable of connecting to the cellular communication network. Some of these portable electronic devices are capable of connecting to short range radio access points such as WiFi access points or Bluetooth® access points. Some of these portable electronic devices are able to connect to both the cellular communication network and to short range radio access points. These portable electronic devices may be headset computers, wristwatch computers, wearable computers, fitness trackers, or computer inserts, such as electronic inserts that may fit into running shoes. In some cases, these portable electronic devices may establish wireless communication links with a user's mobile phone, and the mobile phone and one or more portable electronic devices belonging to the user may collaborate to provide service to the user.